


our every moment, i start to replay

by budd



Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose's Love Language is Emojis, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, F/F, Missing Scene, POV Twyla Sands, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: A missing moment from "Start Spreading the News" where Twyla texts Alexis and asks her if she'd like to get drinks one final time before heading off to New York City.Title from "Before You Go" by Lewis Capaldi
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	our every moment, i start to replay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short little something I started while my friend was reading me the _Crazy Rich Asians_ book over a Discord chat and I finished a morning before leaving for school

Desperate to see Alexis one last time— _one last time_ still felt surreal even though it was just days ago the Rose family found out they were leaving town—Twyla opens her texts with her friend, her _best_ friend, to be more specific.

  
**Twyla:** Do you... maybe want to grab drinks later? If you're busy that's okay, I know things are probably crazy with your family, but I'd really like to see you again if that's an option  
  


Her hands shake as she sends the message off. She was never this nervous to text Alexis, so why was she now? Oh, that's right, _because she's moving hundreds of miles away and I won't be able to see her everyday anymore_. Twyla sighs, leaning her neck back to face the ceiling as her hands make their way up to her temples, softly rubbing with the tips of her index fingers on either side.

As much as Twyla wanted to keep repressing her feelings for Alexis, if she didn't face them now, would she ever? It was only two weeks ago she admitted that she _had_ feelings, a testament she reluctantly told Patrick after he asked if she was okay. Nobody ever cared enough to interrogate her and while she kicked herself for not covering her anxieties up well enough, Twyla was also grateful Patrick noticed as it gave her an excuse to grow the fuck up and just... say she has a crush Alexis. She spent the last 3+ years the Rose's resided in Schitt's Creek pretending she wasn't falling for the woman across the counter and even though it was horrifying knowing that someone else obtained this information, she was proud of herself nonetheless.

_Better late than never_ , she thinks, her phone buzzing nearly instantaneously. Twyla practically leaps at the vibration, expecting Alexis to take at least an hour to respond. For someone who was always on her phone, she was God awful at replying.

  
**Alexis:** Always, Twy 💋 My dad is making us have a family dinner 🙄 I'd be happy to afterward, though 💄 Give me thirty to get ready 💜  
  
**Twyla:** That makes me happy, I'm excited!   
  


Her heart flutters at Alexis' use of emojis. More likely than not it was in a friendly matter except her entire body wanted it to be something deeper, hoping they shared feelings of _being more than friends_ for the future of their relationship.

The odds were slim, so slim they're virtually non-existent, but something deep in Twyla knew; knew Alexis was secretly into her, too. She's heard it from other people a thousand times although she's never agreed with them, taken the outsider's perspective.

Tonight would be the night Twyla makes Alexis Rose hers, she was sure of it. No more fears, no more apprehensions, just two women getting together. Twyla had never been in a long-distance relationship before. The thought was intimidating. With how long she's been pining for Alexis, though, she knows they'll make it work.

That is, if she says yes.


End file.
